


Bed before Midnight

by Mu2



Series: MARVEL-ous Fics [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about medicine, M/M, Mature for references, Multi, Sassy Tony Stark, Secure though too, Tony Stark Has Issues, Witty Stephen Strange, but so does Stephen, jealous Stephen, or engineering, so i apologise for any mistakes when i reference them, will they wont they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2
Summary: An AU where a young Stephen Strange and Tony Stark's paths intersect as Strange leaves college.Offered Residency at a Stark facility with a deal to have dinner with Tony once a month, Stephen slowly succumbs to the Unstoppable Force that is Tony Stark.***AKA Stephen and Tony as they grow into the men they want to be, and they want to be together.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Stark Robots, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: MARVEL-ous Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872862
Comments: 28
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue97/gifts).



> HELLO!!! This is a mess but I wanted it out before midnight, so any mistakes I take full responsibility for!!!!

The phrase ‘Mister Stark will see you now’ became an ongoing joke between the two of them. Though neither of them crossed fields much, being that Stark was synonymous with technology and engineering, and Strange being with medicine, they bumped into one another quite often.

It started when they were young, at least young _er_ , they crossed paths often at parties. Strange an up and coming neurosurgeon with godlike abilities, and Stark a godlike being. Both were invited to socialite parties, and both schmoozed and caused scandal wherever they went.

The phrases first use came in when Strange was trying to find a bathroom in the complex of the function he was at. It was a meeting of the best and brightest young medical workers soon to be let loose from college. Anyone who was going to _be_ anyone was there. 

Several of Strange’s friends weren’t invited to the function, though they, like him, were top of their classes and extra-curriculars. This had admittedly caused a strain on their friendships and caused a divide between them. They could no longer ignore the rift between their and Strange’s abilities, it wasn’t that they had short comings in their own work, it was just that Strange exceeded even their best work.

So Strange arrived at the function alone, recently dumped by his girlfriend who had decidedly _not_ been given her own invitation, and ready to eat his weight in canapes. And, as it turns out, drink his weight in punch (non-alcoholic of course due to some younger students being there, this wasn’t Strange’s first time to this type of function, but it was the first time alone), causing his dire need to locate a bathroom.

From the first three he located two were closed for cleaning, and the third was being used for some decidedly not bathroom related activities. He’d well left behind the function area, wandering deeper into the building. There were several offices and knowing roughly that the larger offices had private toilets attached Strange headed for the end of the hallway, hoping to come across one such office.

In his wandering he did not expect to come across a young assistant, looking harried and stressed. Setting eyes upon him she seemed relieved; “Mister Stark will see you now,” she started, “As we discussed you will not ask him any personal or professional questions. Please don’t hand him anything. Also, I have your signed papers and your social security number Mister Anderson, so please refrain from anything not outlined in your contract.”

The entire time she spoke to him she had her arm on the small of his back, strongarming him toward the now ominous looking end office. The words _contract_ and _social security number_ were worrisome, though they wouldn’t be his.

Having given him no time to protest that he was not the aforementioned ‘Mister Anderson’ she opened the door, shoved him inside and promptly closed it behind him.

Behind a large steel and glass desk sat Tony Stark. This was the first time that Strange would meet Stark officially, not just a cursory glance across a room. There wasn’t too much of an age gap between them, somewhere between 6 and 8 years.

Strange was about to start his residency, training before he was let loose to wreak havoc alone with a scalpel. It had been eight years of study at that point, he was a burning star that the medicine world wanted to see either reach new heights or crash and burn.

So, at the tender age of 26 Strange heard the fateful words that would invite Stark into his life, the words that would spark the interest in the inventor and would continue to be a source of humour for their lives. “I was more impressed with your photograph and written accomplishments Mister Anderson. Now, tell me what I’m allowed to do to you and let’s get down to business.”

Strange’s next words would be the same source of comfort and intrigue for Stark, “I’m sure they were very lucrative exploits Mister Stark if you’re here for Anderson to drop his trousers for you. However, I’m currently in the search of a lavatory and would greatly appreciate if you could point me toward one.”

“Uh, yes. That door to your right leads to the suite’s bathroom.”

“Much obliged Mister Stark.”

After using the toilet, relieving himself of too much punch, he thought on what had happened. Everyone knew of Stark; he’d seen the man in his peripheral at several functions, he was a source of funds for the college and the programs that Stephen was a part of. He was also a genius billionaire who Stephen had just told off, politely, for trying to get it on with a prostitute of some sort in an office. 

Leaving the small en-suite Strange collected himself. “Again, thank you Mister Stark. I wish you a better evening with Mister Anderson when he _does_ arrive.”

“Not an issue, glad to be of some help. Are you part of the function tonight?”

“Yes, part of the program as well, the one for the residency. We’re on the cusp of our last finals and they decide to throw us a party to try and alleviate stress. All it’s done is create separation anxiety for us being away from our notes and study for so long.”

Chuckling Stark moved from around the back of the desk to lean against its side, “You’re not telling me you’d be studying right now are you? It’s a Saturday night.”

Strange shook his head at the question, “No, I wouldn’t. But it’s nice to be in the vicinity of the notes. Absorb the information through osmosis you know?”

At this Stark laughed, full-bodied and uncontrolled. “Yes,” he chocked out between the laughter, “I know the way of procrastination and avoidance that all college students go through.”

A polite knock sounded through the room, the assistant returned and looking pale, “Mister Stark, Mister Anderson just arrived, what would you like me to do?”

“No need to do anything, I’ll head back to the party and you can begin yours. Goodnight Mister Stark.”

With that, Tony Stark had been blown off for the first time in his life, for a toilet no less, and Stephen Strange had been told he wasn’t impressive at first glance.

***

It was only after everything, sending Mister Anderson out without a second glance and asking his assistant to bring him something, a file or record, on the man who had just left, that Stark realised he didn’t get the others name.

There would be no facial recognition either. He’d chosen this are because it didn’t have any cameras. JARVIS wouldn’t be able to track the man because there was nothing to track with.

He’d have to go through the records of those attending the function and get JARVIS to source their photographs. 

“Hey JARVIS, I need you to help me find someone.”

“Of course Sir, search parameters?”

“Young, final year, dark hair, attending the function tonight in this building.”

“There are four results, do you wish for me to send them to you?”

“Please.”

***

On the Monday after the function Strange left his lecture with a sense of trepidation. Other students in his lecture had been buzzing about something, and that usually meant a disruption for the day. Due to the party on Friday Strange felt he was behind in his study, though he wasn’t, and only wanted to go back to his room for the next 24 hours. If luck was on his side whatever it was wouldn’t affect him and he’d be able to go back to his room without any interference.

Luck was not on his side.

“Mister Anderson! Or should I call you Mister Strange? I never did get your name that night.”

Tony Stark walked in time with him, toward the dorms, “Mister Stark, what a surprise to see you here. How _did_ things go with Mister Anderson?”

“I wouldn’t know. How are things with studying?”

“I wouldn’t know. Why don’t you know how things with Mister Anderson went?”

They are halfway to his room, “Made him leave after you did, a tricky problem arose, and I wanted to solve it.”

“Problem Mister Stark?” Tony loved the way he said the name, not in deference or to remind him of his father, but a challenge to keep up.

“Would you agree to doing your residency at a medical centre I am setting up? Specialising in neurological sciences and medicine of course.”

“Of course, and why would I agree Mister Stark?”

They’d arrived at the building, “Free board and great pay.”

“The catch?”

“Dinner with me once a month. To check in.”

“Is that what you call it, _dinner_. Alright, send the documents over and I’ll look at them after finals.”

“Deal, Mister Strange.”

“Deal, Mister Stark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen become closer during their outings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about medicine or engineering, if anyone does and has puns/jokes please feel free to comment them!!

If there had been a rift before there was now a gulf between Strange and his peers in both his programs and classes. 

Word of the Stark residency spread quickly with malice, poisoning his already fragile relationships and isolating him. What were once easy conversations with others before or after a class were now filled with double meaning and spiteful words.

There had been enough people around at the time to hear of Stark’s suggestion of dinner to lend the rumour that Strange was sleeping with the man some credibility. Strange didn’t mind the implication that he would be involved with another man, what he did mind was that people suddenly thought that that would be the _only_ reason why he would get the residency.

Already those who once praised him had forgotten his talents and reduced him to an average student who slept with their employer to secure a job. Even if he was, he was still in the top of the cohort, had spent too many sleepless nights studying or finishing an assessment to be reduced to ‘Yeah, I heard that he _needed_ to sleep with Tony Stark to get the job.’

He didn’t need _Tony Stark_ for anything. He simply liked the comradery and opportunity that he was being offered by the man. Had nothing to do with his money or status; Strange was juts accepting a job and willing to spend more time with the genius.  
_Sue me, I liked spending time with him and wouldn’t mind having dinner occasionally with the man. There’s nothing wrong with socialising with him and getting paid at the same time._

Already the documents had been sent, Strange had given them a cursory glance before opening an email from a professor about the upcoming exam. The same information from the college webpage was regurgitated; no communication devices are to be turned on; student identification must be present, clear water bottles only.

Strange only had four more exams to finish before he was free from the now toxic environment. Though he was resolved to take the Stark offer there were others sitting in his email, waiting to be approved or signed. For all of them he’d asked to push back the date he had to sign them, stating he wanted to focus more on his exams before he read through the contracts.

A knock sounded at the door, “Strange, you have any notes for Pym’s class?” 

Opening it he found a second-year student he’d offered to lend notes to after witnessing her break down in the library. “Yeah, give me a moment and I’ll get you the copies I made.”

Heeding to the unspoken rule, _Do not enter another’s dorm room unless explicitly invited_ , the second year hovered at the threshold. “I heard you’re signing with SI for your residency, congrats Strange.”

This was not the first offer of congratulations he’d received, but it was perhaps the first good-intentioned one. “Yes, I met him at a function a week or so ago. Must have made a good impression.”

Finsing the notes he turned and saw the hope in the second years eyes, “If you manage to pass with flying colours, which I know you will, I might bring it you up when you’re graduating Palmer. But don’t get your hopes up, I may be in a different hospital by then.”

“Thank you!” She burst out, hugging him, grabbing the notes and speeding off to her own dorm.

***

To spite any and all who had implied that he wasn’t talented enough to land the Stark residency Strange put in solid study time. It was his nose to the grindstone, and he kept it there until he’d finished everything.

Graduated with Honours and with every residency program he turned down calling him to try and change his mind. Palmer had given him a child’s toy medical kit, stating, “You get the real stuff when you’ve proven yourself ready.”

When he packed his belongings into necessaries for the Stark centre, he made sure to put it in first.

***

The medical centre was brilliant. Strange wasn’t the only one doing his residency and wasn’t the only one trying to become the top neurosurgeon. Though there was competitiveness between himself and the others there wasn’t spite or malice driving their actions. It was gentle ribbing when one of them chose a stitch that wasn’t the best fit, a jab at how they held their elbows when they worked, comments on their music choice during surgery.

Several that he’d spoken to had similar plans to him, work at the centre for their residency, finish, then apply for the hospitals in areas they wanted to work. 

Some wanted to go back home, others overseas if they could manage it (and with Stark written on their resume they would), and the rest wanted to see where they _could_ go afterwards.

Dinner with Stark once a month turned out to be once every blue moon. The other man being busy or behind in _somethingknew_ that they were talking about sutures and not ‘stitches’.

“Grey identified that my sutures were not entirely appropriate for the situation. Probably with as much tact as Stane pointing out that you used the wrong server for your latest project.”

“Now listen Strange – Thank you Tonia for the pizza – I didn’t do anything _wrong_ they just hadn’t informed me that we’d moved things to a different server.”

“By different you mean wrong, and by new you mean the one you made the _day before_ , I think you’ll find.”

“I heard that your elbows are held to high.”

“Better than no eyebrows after an eighth failed attempt.”

“Oooh, low blow Strange.”

Stephen couldn’t imagine that what they, Tony and the blonde, had to talk about was nearly as fun. 

***

They’d gone out the Friday, Tony had been seen with the blonde on Tuesday, so Stephen wasn’t expecting the car until at least Saturday.

Much less that Tony would walk out of the car when Stephen started walking toward it.

“She’s a friend from MIT, we didn’t do anything except talk about Rhodey and how she still has a massive crush on him.”

“You took her to Zippoli.” It was _their_ spot. They went there after parties, refusing to bring any others because it was _theirs_.

Eerily similar to the last time they’d met at Stephen’s place of work/study they walked toward Stephen’s apartment in the complex.

“She took me there my first time. So technically she took _me_ to Zippoli.”

“A journalist called me – “

“Congratulations.”

“To ask about my opinion and how we broke up.”

Tony looked gutted when they both stopped walking, turning toward each other. “And what is your opinion?”

“That we should have gone Dutch on those dinners then if they were dates.”

Tony took a step closer, “I have the money, you don’t need to sweat it. You can be my trophy boyfriend.”

Snorting Stephen held his hand out to Tony, knowing his aversion to being handed things, “Me _your_ trophy boyfriend, I think you’ll find it’s the opposite.”

“Oh really,” Tony took his hand, _he took it_ “Well then, what do you say Breadwinner, want to go get some dinner?”

“That was terrible.” Their chests touched.

“That’s not a no.”

“Only if I get to choose, deal?”

“Deal Mister Strange.”

“Stephen, please Tony. Call me Stephen.”

***

Tony was _late_ and it was their one-month anniversary. Neither of them was the type to remember such things, but they’d wanted to try. So, Tony’s previous assistant had set up a time and place for them, before she’s gotten fed up with him, and they’d set the date.

But, as mentioned, Tony was late.

It wasn’t the usual restaurant, and Stephen could already tell that the headlines tomorrow would detail the breakup of Strange and Stark, Strange left alone on date, Stark back to his nefarious ways.

Fed up with waiting, Stephen gave Tony grace periods of two hours to get to places, he made his way to SI.

“Sir I can’t let you in to see him, you don’t have an appointment.”

It was a new assistant who didn’t know him, “Without an official appointment I can’t let you in Mister Strange.” Or she did and was being a bitch.

“Please inform Mister Stark that he’s late to our _original_ appointment and I wish to see him.”

Hushed words over the intercom followed by a, “Mister Stark will see you now.”

***

To spite the young woman at the desk outside of Tony’s office he’d pulled a ‘Mister Anderson’, making sure that the intercom was turned on and that she could hear everything. 

The media liked to say that Tony was leaving him every second day. Stephen knew that their schedules were hectic, they barely saw one another, and that Tony did need to up the charm sometimes for clients. Despite all this Stephen had faith in his boyfriend.

He had faith in what they had, and would continue to do so, they were both Unstoppable Forces and had yet to meet an Immovable Object.

_Yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION TIME WITH MU2: Least fave MCU movie and why??


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen have some trials and tribulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learnt a new word so technically so did Tony. Can you guess which word it was? ;)

It seemed that now that there were only two things that Tony or Stephen would feel. A bone-deep tiredness that never seemed to leave them, no matter how much they’d slept or how much caffeine they consumed. The other was something more pleasant, a hum that resonated between the both of them when they saw one another.

Though the Press and every man and his dog knew of Tony and Stephen’s relationship, the public’s surprise at their continuing relationship remained amusing to them. They would see the visible shock on an outsider’s face when they were faced with the besotted look either would don when the other walked into a room.

Quite memorably a young woman had been trying to flirt her way into Tony’s bed, she had been rudely shocked when Stephen had returned with Tony’s drink and they both proceeded to make out for the lingering Press.

Neither felt quite so happy and content without the other. They appeared to have a solid foundation for communicating, Stephen having met JARVIS and Tony’s other bots and AI’s.

***

“I know you know that I know you know.” Tony started off with, one late evening; pulling Stephen along into a private lab. Stephen had shown interest in meeting and seeing his creations, not the S.I. ones, but Tony’s.

Feeling flattered and tipsy Tony saw no reason to not indulge them both with his partner meeting his A.I.s. 

“And pray tell, what is it that you know, that _I_ know you know.”

“You know,” Tony held a hand up to stave off Stephen’s argument, “About JARVIS.”

Gently taking the hand in his own Stephen held it, “The A.I. that your brain birthed when in M.I.T.”

“Yes. Given that you successfully surgerized –“ 

“Surgerized is not a word Tony.”

Clicking his tongue and leading Stephen into the lab through the doors behind him Tony smirked, “I think you’ll find it is _Mister Strange_. Right Jarv?”

“Evening Sir, and yes, upon search the term ‘surgerized’ is indeed a word.” Came a disembodied voice, seemingly from the ceiling.

“Are your speakers in the ceiling JARVIS?” Stephen directed his question to the A.I., knowing Tony’s mind it would be aware enough to bite Stephen in the ass later if he was rude.

“Indeed, Mister Strange. Sir has also placed additional speakers throughout his lab, but as of yet we have not begun testing them.”

The look in Tony’s eyes at seeing Stephen and JARVIS interact could only be described as manic glee. 

“DUM-E and U are currently powered down in the charging bays, so I alert them sir?”

“Tony, I am finding it hard to believe that JARVIS came from you, he appears to have _manners_.”

The verbal jab was returned by a stab to his side, Tony turning towards a section further back in the lab.

With a low whirl of a sound two machines wheeled their way toward Tony, their names printed on their sides proudly, _DUM-E_ and _U_. “Not as complicated as JARVIS, but they have their own quirks and personalities.”

As he would with any other partners child or pet, Stephen immediately sat on the ground of the lab, held his arms in a neutral position and allowed the bots to approach him. Approach him they did. Both wheeled over after an inspection of Tony, they felt their way over Stephen’s hair, clothes and hands, beeps and the whirls of their motors the only noises.

That was until DUM-E suddenly spun around toward Tony, wheeled full speed toward the genius and started communicating to him.

What transpired Stephen did not know, but it appeared the equivalent of a thumbs up from a partner’s parent or important others.

Cheerfully smiling toward the sitting man, Tony asked an all-important question which no one would refuse; “Want to blow things up?’

***

After the fateful meeting Stephen was kitted up with the same tech that Tony was. Everything new and cutting edge, uploaded with JARVIS who allowed Stephen access to Tony’s whereabouts and schedule.

This made their dates and spur of the moment rendezvous’ easier to coordinate. It especially helped as Stephen was recognised for his talent and was asked to participate more in his residency.

No longer did Tony show up unannounced in his cars, JARVIS first checked if Stephen was to be scheduled on, or if he had had the correct amount of rest.

On their first-year anniversary of their meeting (JARVIS informed them both), neither was free to meet up. However, with the warning that JARVIS gave them both in advance of the day, they both sent their chosen gifts on time.

Tony had, quite tastefully, sent Stephen a new watch that was worth more than his salary. It was slim with a large face. A designer brand which had sacrificed a large portion of the watch face to bear ‘Stark’ engraved instead. The piece was undoubtedly one of a kind, and more than likely worth more than his and all the other residents salaries combined.

Stephen, being that he was still paying off his student loans and wasn’t _rich_ sent Tony a bread bouquet. A quaint bakery that he had visited as a student was willing to make a bread arrangement for him and delivery it to Tony. Made from bread, Stephen had requested that the word ‘Winner’ be made and displayed above a tasteful array of sweets and treats from the bakery.

JARVIS had informed Stephen through an audio file, which was less audio and more a microphone peak, that Tony was delighted to receive the gift and had displayed it in his office.

***

Over time Stephen got used to the photos that they printed of him and Tony in magazines. As well as the photo's of Tony with an over-friendly client or a catch-up with friends. Their favourites were the stories where it was implied that Tony was cheating on Stephen with Rhodey. It amused the man in question less, but this lack of amusement seemed to add to their own. Rhodey claimed that they were 'Ruining my chances when I am home Tones. People look at me, smile then remember seeing me in an article about you. They're so worried about pissing you off- Stop laughing Tones- _Yes_ I can pull if I try-'

If they weren't together they were working. If they weren't working they were together.

They clicked, and JARVIS helped them with it. Without the A.I. neither man would likely remember what a sleep schedule was, or when they ate last. Stephen was not as likely as Tony to skip a meal or sleep, though he did have moments where he gave Tony a run for his money. JARVIS kept them on track, ensuring that they and their relationship didn't burn out.

JARVIS kept them on track like all of Tony's projects and experiments. However, not all Tony's projects or experiments survived the testing stage. Not all survived the final cut of Obadiah Stane.

***

Things began to deteriorate near the end of Stephen’s residency. Stane was demanding more of Tony’s time, enough that their relationship felt the strain of it. Tony was continually pushed to adapt and create new weapons, some of which equipped the armed forces both away and at home.

The reality of what Tony did didn’t fully hit Stephen until he was assisting in a surgery, gun shot wound, and the trademark Stark bullet was removed from the man. Stephen was specialising in neurosurgery and would likely not have to remove such objects from his future patients. The experience of knowing, of everyone present knowing, that something that Tony designed was pulled from the man on the operating table, was harrowing for Stephen.

Too often he forgot that S.I. was primarily a weapons manufacturer. Too often he was caught up with JARVIS, DUM-E and U to remember that they were private creations and not the forerunners for the company. 

He did not begrudge Tony his job, nor the weapons he created. He did, however, fully realise what Stane was pushing Tony for. New and faster ways to kill.

New and faster technologies that Tony took little to no pleasure creating.

They’d talked about the medical technology that Tony wanted to work on, which seemed to be pushed further and further from Tony’s workload. Similarly, with the renewable energy sources that Tony wanted to assist with.

The dreams that they spoke of seeming unrealistic under the fluorescent lights of the operating room. Fizzling out the longer that Stephen stared at the bullet.

***

It was when they tried to organise Stephen meeting Rhodey that things fell apart. They hadn’t seen one another for some time, long enough that it was concerning. Neither had they kept in contact through JARVIS or their phones. 

Sporadic messages were the only evidence of a significant chunk of time. A ‘Hey’ or ‘Morning’ here and there. Nothing that resembled a conversation.

The relationship wasn’t working.

What had seemingly been an Unstoppable Force, their passion for each other had met an Immovable Object; their passion for their work.

***

On the day that Stephen was meant to meet with James Rhodes, AKA Rhodey, he was met with a receptionist who only knew his face from the papers and Press.

“Mister Stark will be right with you.”

A beep from the intercom.

“Mister Stark will see you now.”

Ever the pragmatist Stephen walked into the office, deposited the gifts he had received over the course of their relationship onto the desk, and hesitated.

The watch that he’d received on their first anniversary lay on his wrist. It only came off when necessary, all other social or significant times Stephen wore it.

“Keep it, it was a gift after all. Just make sure to wear it during important functions. Need the world to know it was S.I. who gave you your start. Deal, Mister Strange?”

Staring across to see a visage he’d last seen years ago, not the man who he had loved and been with, but the mask of a businessman, he agreed, “Deal Mister Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION TIME WITH MU2: You get to play around with one of the Iron Man suits, which one are you picking? Personally I would choose a stealth one, or Peppers/Rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> QUESTION TIME WITH MU2: fave Avenger/Marvel character???


End file.
